When You Wish Upon A Star (Re-Written)
by Dreadwing216
Summary: A re-written version of Carcrasher88s' SpongeBob story "When You Wish Upon A Star." This version now has extra bits and more on what happens.
1. Chapter 1: Careful what you wished for!

Since Carcrasher88 won't continue with his story "When you Wish Upon A Star" I have decided to re-write the entire story completely. So review if you would like to and hope you enjoy reading this. Just a little heads up this may have some extra bits in it where the other one didn't and some slight changes in the story. Disclaimer: I own no copyright to this version of Carcrasher88s' version of this story. He owns it but hasn't finished it.

**When you Wish Upon A Star (Re-Written) by Dreadwing216**

**Chapter 1: "Careful what you wished for!"**

It was a beautiful, crystal, clear night and our favorite character SpongeBob SquarePants was standing on the roof of his pineapple looking at the stars. He looked at a shooting star soaring through the night. "Wow a shooting star!" Said SpongeBob excitedly. He wanted to make a wish and he sets his eye sight to Sandy's Treedome which was in the distance. Then he made a wish. "I wish that my friend Sandy would feel the same way as I do. I wish for her to love me with all of her heart, no matter, where we are."

With that SpongeBob smiled, then yawned and went into his pineapple for some sleep so that he could to work on time tomorrow. Meanwhile at the treedome Sandy was having trouble sleeping. She was tossing and turning, trying to keep still until she couldn't hold it in any ore.

"Aghh!" She yelled. She looked around and was breathing heavily in and out. She couldn't sleep because she wouldn't stop thinking about SpongeBob. She has a crush on him but she was trying not to let him find out. "Why can't I stop thinking about SpongeBob?" She asked herself. She walked over to her bathroom mirror and checked herself.

Then she heard a familiar voice as the shooting star SpongeBob wished upon soared over the treedome. Then the voice said "I wish that my friend Sandy would feel the same way as I do. I wish she would love me with all her heart, no matter, where we are." Sandy then gasped hearing the voice and she could tell that it was SpongeBobs'. "He loves me!" said Sandy. She was all in shock and surprise and there was so much inside of her that she just fell into the floor.

Suddenly a minute after getting back up she then went into a crazy theory of writing SpongeBob's name all over her bedroom wall, and drawing pictures of her and him together...even one of them kissing! But the likely possibility of that happening is for the next chapter. All of this craziness then got her tired so Sandy went to sleep in the drawings.

Next morning SpongeBob was walking along the road towards the Krusty Krab with his usual, bright smile. He was wondering if his wish did come true and if Sandy did feel the same way as he hoped. Well all of that will as unknown to him a certain so done was following him, hiding in different spots left and right.

SpongeBob heard these noises and whenever he turned around there was nothing there. This made him more worried and nervous so he speeds up walking a little. The mysterious person would follow SpongeBob and when he looked back, this person would hide.

"I'm not interested in anything your selling!" Said SpongeBob and he frantically ran all the way to the Krusty Krab which this person was far away in the dust. When SpongeBob arrived at the restaurant he was still frantic as he ran into the kitchen. Squidward didn't really seem to care so he took no notice.

"Phew!" Said SpongeBob calmly, "They're not following me anymore." So then SpongeBob started to cook the patties on the grill with his spatula. Meanwhile the person who was following the sponge turned out to be Sandy who was now in love with him.

"Wow", she said, "That SpongeBob sure is one heck of a fast runner. I bet he's at the Krusty Krab working. Hang on my love! I'm coming!" So with that Sandy ran all the way to the Krusty Krab to find her love. Meanwhile at the Krusty Krab...

SpongeBob now over his fear about earlier was happily cooking then unknown to him the door bursts open and Sandy enters the building. However she was not like her usual self instead she was all happy and a little crazy. Everyone was looking confused.

"Have any of y'all seen SpongeBob?" She asked, "I need to speak to him!" Squidwrad become confused. "For what?" Asked Squidward, "To be his dimwitted wife?" Sandy then went angry and lunged at the squid without warning. She was soon beating him into a pulse with everyone watching in shock. This has never happened before. After this Sandy stood up and looked at the squid who was now beaten and badly hurt. "Talk like that to me again..." She warned him, "And I will bury you and dance on your grave." Squidward just nodded in a scared like way. He slowly crawled away behind the counter. Sandy then looked at everyone and to them they nervously just sat back oat their tables and went back to their daily business. SpongeBob walked out of the kitchen and wondered what just happened.

"What has happened here?" He asked. But before anyone could answer Sandy ran to him and knocked him over with her on top of her. He was blushing because everyone was just looking at them...Until they turned away after Sandy looked at them with a stern look. SpongeBob felt Sandy's glass helmet against his face.

Mr Krabs came out and looked at his customers who were fearfully cowering under their tables. "What is going on out here?" asked Mr Krabs. He saw Squidward was badly injured then noticed Sandy on top of his number one employee.

"Uh...I'll check on you later me boy" Said the boss and he walked away back into his office. Sandy on the other hand was now happy she had her love with her. However SpongeBob doesn't usually see Sandy like this as she was usually calm and caring.

"Sandy?" Asked SpongeBob, "Are you feeling right?" This only made Sandy grip him together around his waste. "Sure I am! She said, "Why don't you think I am?" SpongeBob tried to move out but he wasn't going to be free anytime soon.

"We'll..." Said the sponge, "You're on top of me in front of everyone. I don't think it's right and I have work." Sandy just only smiled at him lovingly. "Sure it's not right but. I have one thing to say...I love you!" Sand Sandy. There had to be some way of getting the squirrel distracted so the sponge could escape. Then someone had to help out this guy so a customer then got up from the table and called out to Sandy.

"Hey Squirrel!" He shouted. This made Sandy turn around annoyed. "What?" She asked. This gave the sponge an opportunity to quietly escape from her grasp.

"Why don't you leave SpongeBob alone and find another person your own size?" This guy was known as Dennis the Distractor. He would distract a girl from a boy and let the victim escape. Sandy however was extremely annoyed by this and so walked over to him with a stern face. "Catch me if you can slow poke!" Said Dennis as he ran out of the restaurant just as Sandy started to peruse him.

For SpongeBob he got out the back doors and ran all the way to his pineapple un-detected. What will he do now?

End of Chapter One.

Next chapter will be written soon! Reviews would be nice.


	2. Chapter 2: An Un-invited Guest

**Chapter 2: An Un-invited Guest**

OK I am now writing in chapter 2 of "When You Wish Upon A Star." Enjoy!

SpongeBob had finally reached his pineapple where he got inside and shut all the windows and locked his doors so that Sandy couldn't get in. There was only him and Gary now.

"Great…" said the sponge to himself, "I wished for Sandy to love me and this is what I get in return?" Gary slithered up to him. "Meow." He said.

"No Gary this wish will be like this forever", Said SpongeBob glumly. The sponge then walked off to his room and slinked down onto his bed. "Oh barnacles!" he said, "How will I put up with this?"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and SpongeBob feared who he thinks it might be. "Gary who's at the door?" he asked. Gary slithered up to the window and saw it was Sandy standing outside. "SpongeBob!" she said happily, "Your love is here! Come on out!" Dennis had failed to keep Sandy away from SpongeBob and now she knew where the sponge would be! SpongeBob fearfully closes his blinds and warns Gary. "Gary!" he shouted, "Throw up a barricade quickly!"

Gary suddenly shivered and quickly threw up a barricade to prevent her from getting in. He even put up a table, a chair, two cupboard doors, the fridge, the sofa and a small plastic cup.

"Phew!" said the snail with relief…which soon turned into horror as Sandy karate chopped the barricade in half allowing her to get inside! "Hello Gary!" said Sandy, "How are you?" This only scared the snail so he slithered quickly away.

"SpongeBob, where are you sweetie?" said Sandy. The sponge was upstairs cowering under his bed sheets. Unfortually Sandy could detect where he was since she has her "squirrel senses."

"He's upstairs is he?" she asked herself, "Well I'll be dog gone in Texas! I'm coming upstairs to see you SquarePants!" She then proceeded to run upstairs to find her love.

Now Gary was upstairs with SpongeBob holding onto him. Sandy had reached the top and was now intercepting into SpongeBob's Bedroom.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" said Sandy playfully as she walked in to find her love. "Gary…" whispered SpongeBob to his snail, "Live with Patrick or Dave or Frank and make sure Sandy doesn't get you." With that Gary carefully and un-defectively slithered out of the room with a bag.

Sandy then noticed under the bed sheet a mysterious shape that looked like SpongeBob…and it was! He was trapped now! "Playing hide and seek are we?" thought the squirrel with interest, "Well now I have found you!"

She pulled the sheet off to see SpongeBob lying there looking up at the squirrel. Sandy leaped onto the bed and wrapped her arms around SpongeBob giving him a HUGE hug.

"Sandy…" said SpongeBob, "I can't…b-b-breath."

"Oops!" said Sandy loosening go a bit of her grip. "Sorry." The sponge wanted to talk to Sandy about why she was acting all romantic and cheery to him. So a conversation started…

(To be Continued…)

Chapter 3 will involve a conversation and a little Spandy moment.


End file.
